Update:15b
About this capture Yes, its time for another update to Furcadia. As you all know we are an alpha game and are always adding new features and fixing bugs. This update will not only give you the latest client update, but will move the game to its new location on a server at Playnet. This page will let you know what is in the update and what to do if you have any troubles updating. Update troubleshooting New Features: *New distributed server code that will allow thousands of furres to log on at the same time. *Phoenix Avatar premium package: Can burst into flame and includes a t-shirt (Special thanks to Kestrel for working on the avatar) *Automatic reconnect when connection is lost (logfile saved) *Furcadia FSH editor to be used to modify art for patches (Sanctimonious) *Map teleport buttons that will take you to most main maps. *Specitags: Little graphic representations of your character at the beginning of your text when you speak. These will greatly assist in seeing whom you are talking to. Note: Specitags can be turned off in the settings.ini of your Furcadia folder if you do not wish to see them. *Badges: Graphical “badges” that show when a staff member speaks. This will make it so there is no doubt who is an official helper in Furcadia whether they are Creators, Associates, Owsla or Beekins. These will only be turned on when someone is actually on duty and will replace things like Owsla in descriptions. Note: Bots and proxies will need to be made to ignore specitags and badges by their owners to operate as they did before. The names of characters will no longer appear at the beginning of the line. ' '*"Faces" These are small graphics that will help you express yourself better in when writing text. (A lot of fun!) *More centrally located start coordinates for Acropolis and Imaginarium and the start place for Meovanni is back to its old location near the wisdom tree. *New entry to the Goldwyn map on Imaginarium. New DS Commands: (0:200) Whenever a dragon breathes, (0:201) When a dragon breathes on floor type #, (0:202) When a dragon breathes on object type #, (0:203) When a dragon breathes on position (#,#), (0:204) Whenever a phoenix flames, (0:205) When a phoenix flames on floor type #, (0:206) When a phoenix flames on object type #, (0:207) When a phoenix flames at position (#,#), ' (5:30) play midi # to whoever set off the trigger.' ' (5:31) play midi # to everyone on the map.' Bug Fixes: *Various small art fixes like fuzzy mice and winged equine (Thanks to Leandria, Marah~Fae, Zephyr, Ridere and Nikodemus) *Visual DS Editor is fixed and has a new sound add feature. (Thanks to Jordan Wooly) *Many small bugs fixed in the client (Sanctimonious) ''' '''How do you update? We are never sure exactly when an update will come out but this one will be soon. You will know there is an update because when you log into Furcadia you will be automatically updated. If you have any troubles updating, please go to Furcadia.com and download the update directly from there. Be sure to log out before running the update and be sure to update all clients on your machines. Your dreams and .ini files will not be affected by the update. (Note: If you have renamed your Furcadia.exe it will not be updated and you will need to manually replace that file.) Things may be lagged if you try to update during peak hours and Furcadia may be extra lagged the first few days. Downloading from the website rather than logging in to update may help reduce the lag. If something goes wrong during the update or you cannot download the update, we suggest you have a knowledgeable friend help you over icq or in person. Having someone send the update over icq may help also. For very persistent problems and bugs you can recreate please refer to http://www.furcadia.com/furcbugs.htm ''' '''Please pass the word to all you know that we are updating when it happens. The old server will not remain up for more than a few days and anyone trying to update after that will need to go to Furcadia.com to do so. (Special thanks to all the Beekins and Owsla who helped with the bug testing and Binc for helping with this page) 'Have fun with all the new features and happy dreaming! '